Make You Feel My Love
by ber1719
Summary: It wasn't often that Rory Flanagan felt guilty. But he felt it now because he was developing feelings for a girl. And not just any girl. His best mate's girl.
1. Make You Feel My Love

"**Make You Feel My Love"**

**Chapter One**

It wasn't often that Rory Flanagan felt guilty. He'd gotten brief snatches of the odd feeling over the past few months. When he'd had to tell his little brother, Simon, that he would be leaving home. When he'd led Brittany on with his assumed role as a magical leprechaun. And now he felt it because he thought he was developing feelings for a girl. Not just any girl, either.

He sighed heavily as he heard it. Her soft laugh as something was said to her. He fought the very strong urge to turn his head and take in the sight of her. Her beautiful, chocolate-brown tresses bouncing around her warm and open face. Her brown eyes flashing with humor. Her full lips pulling upward in a smile that seemed to take his breath away. He clenched his hands and silently seethed as he waited for the moment when Mr. Schuester would arrive and end his agony.

It seemed that someone had been listening to his prayers when only a few seconds later, Mr. Schue entered the room, carrying his messenger bag on one arm and holding a top hat in his free hand. Momentarily distracted from _her_, Rory shifted in his seat.

"Hey, guys," their teacher said, his face lighting up as all of the other New Directions members gave him their attention, "Now, as you know, Sectionals is only a month away. And on Thursday, we are going to seriously be getting down to business about making our set list. To start the process, I thought we might continue a tradition we started last year." Rory glanced over his shoulder at Finn, who was watching their teacher with interest. He knew it was a mistake the moment his eyes began to stray. But it was too late. Just as the forbidden attraction had begun, he felt his gaze gravitating towards Rachel. He had no idea what it was about her that had struck so strong a chord with him. Whatever it was, he wished it would go away.

"Rory?" Mr. Schue's voice pulled him out of the trance he had fallen into. Blinking stupidly, Rory faced the front of the room again before she could make eye contact with him. That was absolutely the last thing he needed. Shaking his head to disperse the fog that had filled his brain, Rory tried to remember what they were doing. Mr. Schue had walked into the room carrying his bag and...that hat. But had he said what it was for?

Finally, he met the Spanish teacher's eyes and had the good grace to blush at his inability to think clearly. Although, that particular problem had been plaguing him more and more often recently.

"Sorry, Mr. Schuester, I...," he trailed off, waving his hand a little to try and describe what had happened to his brain. The older man sent him a knowing glance before he glanced down at the hat that was still in his hand.

"As I was saying, Rory, last year we had a little competition in Glee Club right before Sectionals. We did duets and the couple who won the competition were given the opportunity to lead us at Sectionals," Mr. Schue explained. Rory nodded, his insides wriggling frantically at the idea of possibly doing a duet with Rachel. His heart jumped into his chest when his mind flitted back to the infamous YouTube video that had first sparked his interest in coming to America. Only this time, he imagined himself in Finn's place. His fists tightened subconsciously. His nails digging uncomfortably into the skin of his palm brought him back from his daydreams abruptly. Knowing that Mr. Schuester would not appreciate being ignored a second time, Rory forced his attention back to the man.

"...things a little differently this year. Instead of choosing your own duet partners, you're all going to pick the name of one other person from this hat. So, who wants to go first?"

A part of him wanted to raise his hand just so he could get it over with, but the bigger part had rendered him frozen. What if he didn't get to sing with her? What if he got Quinn or something? Not that there was anything wrong with her except she seemed a little crazy and from what Finn had told him about her, well she had a lot to be crazy about. He shuddered before turning his thoughts to the even scarier proposition of actually getting lucky enough to get Rachel as his duet partner. He didn't know what in the hell he would do then. It wasn't like anything could happen between them. Rachel was dating Finn and Finn was his best mate. He could not ruin his friendship just because he had a, most likely temporary, crush on his girlfriend.

Guilt swarmed in his stomach, effectively pushing away his growing anxiety as the number of possibilities dwindled down. After what felt like an eternity, there were finally only four people left. Mike, Rachel, Finn, and himself. He tried not to let his emotions show on his face as Mr. Schuester held the top hat out to Finn. He watched as his friend flipped the small slip of paper over.

"I got Mike," he heard the words at last and felt his heart jump into his heart.

"Well, looks like you and Rachel are going to work together, Rory," Mr. Schue said. He didn't miss the look the older man sent him before he addressed the class again. Rory sat where he was. His hands were shaking like mad and he was flushed from head to toe. It was ridiculous that he was reacting this strongly, but maybe it would wear off. How embarrassing would it be to have to talk to her when he was like this?

"Now, I'm going to give you guys the rest of our time together to talk to your partners. I want at least two groups ready to go by Thursday, okay?"

"We've got this, Mr. Schue. Rory and I should be ready to go by then, I'm sure of it," Rachel said, sending a shiver of pleasure down Rory's spine. It was sinking in. He was actually going to be singing with Rachel Berry. The only question now was if he could get through it without making an utter arse out of himself.

**So I wrote this a while ago. And I wasn't sure what to really make of it, so I didn't post it. But, I'm pretty positive that it could be a pretty decent one-shot, so I'm going to post it. This story may or may not have a follow up chapter because I love the idea of Rory and Rachel singing together! Just being together period really. I ship them, I really do. Probably harder than I should since they have virtually no scenes together…but whatever. :)**

**So if you'd like to see another chapter for this story, then please Read and Review! Much love! xoxoxo**


	2. Could It Be Right

**"Could It Be Right" **

"Rachel, could I ask you a question?" Rory said as he tried to fight his shaking hands and racing pulse. This, his attraction, was so wrong. On so many levels. His best mate was dating this girl.

He had hoped that this feeling would go away. He had hoped that these forbidden thoughts would disappear after all this time with her. But they hadn't. If anything, they had gotten worse. More intense. More suffocating.

"Sure, Rory," Rachel said, her face lighting up as she glanced up at him from the paper in her lap. He resisted the impulse to blush. Resisted every urge in his body to rush toward her, scoop her up in his arms, and snog her for all he was worth.

God had he stepped in it. It didn't make sense. Any of it. He'd only been in America for a grand total of four months. He barely knew this girl, no this _woman_, before him. And yet, she reminded him of someone he once knew very well. She reminded him of Annie, the love he had sacrificed in order to come to this country. Sometimes he still wondered if it had been worth it, if it _was _worth all the heart ache. In his mind, he knew it had been for the best. According to her, she had been about to break it off with him anyway. But it still hurt. Oh did it hurt.

He was startled from his internal musings when a soft palm landed on his forearm. Every nerve in his body pulsed with energy. His skin took on a delicate flush. And his heart began to race in his chest.

"Rory, are you alright? You were about to ask me something and…" Rachel began, her voice driving him nearly to the edge. Didn't she realize what she was doing to him? Didn't she realize the danger she was presenting him with?

"I-," Rory began, his eyes slowly traveling upwards to meet her own. It was a mistake. One look into those bright, brown eyes and he was gone. Every feeling coursed renewed through his body and before he knew it, his shaking hands were moving towards her face. Cupping the soft skin of her face. Filling him with comfort and peace.

He closed his eyes, glad that she wasn't pulling away. Not knowing why and not caring. She wasn't pulling away and for these few moments, he could imagine a different reality. A reality in which he was dating Rachel, not Finn. A reality in which she felt the same things for him as he did for her.

"I don't really need to ask you something, Rachel. I need to-to tell you something," Rory began, his pulse racing with the anticipation of seeing her reaction to his confession. Would she leave? Would she stay? "The past month, I've grown to fancy you, Rachel. I know it isn't right. You're dating Finn and I should not feel this way about you. I can't help it."

Rachel was silent, but he could feel the slight shaking of her body as he spoke. Had he said the wrong thing? Anxiety filled him, pushed him to open his eyes and take her in. If he'd said the wrong thing, he would hate himself. He didn't want her to feel bad or sorry for him. He just had to tell her the truth. It had been weighing on him for so long. And he couldn't stand it.

When he opened his eyes, all he saw were the tears dripping down Rachel's face. It tore at him, made his heart lurch in his chest. What the hell did he say to make her cry?

"Rachel, I-I'm sorry…"

"Don't," she whispered in reply, her hands moving to cover his own. They were still on her face and Rory could feel the tears now. Scorching against the tips of his fingers. Nothing compared to the fire that had alighted when her skin met his own. "Please don't be sorry, Rory."

He waited patiently for her to explain her words. All the while, he simply sat. Holding her face, reveling in her soft hands. Watching her tears drip from her eyes. He couldn't stand the sight of her crying and he wished he knew how to make her feel better. He despised feeling so helpless around her.

At last, though, his patience paid off. After what seemed like eternity, Rachel pulled away from him slightly to wiper her eyes. She ran a trembling hand through her hair and took in several deep breaths to calm herself. Rory's hands had fallen back into his lap. They stayed there, motionless. He missed touching her already. He was helpless against his feelings for her and he hoped, against all hope, that she wasn't going to tear him down completely. He hoped, at the very least, that she would be gentle with him.

"Rory," Rachel muttered. He looked up at her and gave her a sad smile. He hoped she understood that he knew they would never be together. He did know that. He wished things could be different, but he knew she was happy with Finn.

"Rory, I want you to know that I'm really flattered by your liking me," she began. Surprising him when she reached out and grabbed his hand. Seemingly without hesitance. She even scooted a few inches closer on the bench where they were sitting. He squeezed his eyes shut, fighting himself. He couldn't touch her again, not like he had. He shouldn't have done it in the first place, but it had been too much to pass up on.

"But I think you know we can't be together," Rachel continued, her mouth pulling down at the corners. He also thought he caught the glint of tears in her eyes again. Was she sad about not being with him? "Because Finn and I just…well I didn't want this getting out so soon but we broke up last night."

"Rachel, I don't understand." And he didn't. He felt absolutely Gobsmacked. They had broken up? Rachel was single again? His thoughts were in a torrential spiral within his brain. He couldn't keep track of them and a mild hum had filled his ears as he tried to process this new development.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, yesterday in Glee Club you-you two were fine. Now, you've broken up?"

"Yes. He asked me to marry him and I just-I can't even think about marrying him, Rory." He could see the fear in her eyes as well as the sorrow now. He could see what she couldn't. It wasn't that she didn't want to marry Finn. It was that she was terrified of the fact that she _did_.

Searing heat and jealousy flared within his chest, but he knew that if he really cared about Rachel that he would let her go. He may be lonely in this new country and missing his ex and pining after a girl who was clearly in love with her boyfriend. But it hadn't made him selfish. It hadn't made him heartless. And Rory had always seen how happy Rachel and Finn were to be together. He could see that they were meant for each other, no matter the drama the two of them had in their past.

"Rachel," he began, knowing he had to tread carefully here. He knew that if he said the wrong thing then Rachel would feel even more justified in not marrying Finn. He knew if he said the wrong thing he would be ruining a happy future for her and for his best mate. He couldn't have that. "Rachel, have you really thought this through? Getting married, it's a big choice and Finn loves you. You love Finn. Why would you say no and break it off with him without even thinking about it?"

"Rory, Finn and I are 18. _18_! Do you know what my dads will say if I tell them I want to get married right now?" Rachel shot back, her eyes hardening a bit at the thought of telling her parents she would be married to Finn.

"Yeah, but your dads aren't the ones living your life, Rachel. You are. I really think you need to talk to Finn and be honest with him. Tell him you broke it off because you're scared. Scared of wanting to marry him. Scared of what everyone will say."

"How do you-."

"I know scared when I see it, Rache. And you are bloody terrified. Not because you don't want to marry Finn, but because you do," he explained, grinning when she ducked her head. Her face was red and she was worrying her bottom lip. Her hold on his hand was tightening, but he didn't care. He knew she was scared right now, but just maybe she would listen to him. He could see in her body language that she knew he was right. Her shoulders were hunched and she was slowly shaking her head. As if she couldn't believe that she was actually going to take his advice.

Over her shoulder, he saw Finn's outline approaching the Choir Room door. He smiled, feeling in his gut that she would listen. Even if the couple just talked, he knew they would come to some sort of understanding.

And even though he couldn't have her, he knew Rachel would be happier for it.

Besides, what was that saying? _If you let someone go and they come back to you, it's meant to be_. Something like that. Just maybe, if they didn't work it out, Rachel would remember the Irish exchange student who had taken a fancy to her. Just maybe…

**And finis! I hope you guys liked it. It was a bit different than I had planned because in my head, I imagined Rory professing his undying devotion to Rachel and then Rachel kissing the heck out of him because she's so flattered. But alas, Finchel has won out again. There won't be a follow-up to this chapter. It was a fun little project though and maybe I'll explore more Flanberry again sometime in the future. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their alerts and favorites. It made me so happy seeing that in my inbox over these last few weeks. And if you have time, please review this chapter as well. Thank you!**

**Much love. xoxoxo**


End file.
